1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of making selective mixtures of piperazine and ethylenediamine by reacting monoethanolamine and ammonia in presence of hydrogen and a nickel-copper-chromium catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,023 describes the production of piperazine by means of reacting monoethanolamine and ammonia in presence of hydrogen, utilizing a variety of conventional hydrogenation catalysts. One particular catalyst of this type which may be used in the reaction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,998 which may be based on nickel-copper-chromium.
In the above reaction normally the two major products are produced. The market demand for the individual components of the mixture of piperazine and ethylenediamine is constantly changing. It would therefore be a distinct advantage in the art if a method were devised whereby one could cause a predominance of one of the components of the mixture by somehow adjusting one or more process conditions.
It therefore becomes an object in the invention to provide a method of adjusting the ratio of ethylenediamine to piperazine in the mixture of these products so produced by reacting monoethanolamine and ammonia in presence of hydrogen. Other objects will appear hereinafter.